Once Upon a Time Machine 2-6: The Master of Magic
by Doctor's Torchwood
Summary: The Doctor, Amy, Rory, and River meet Mulan, who is trying desparately to find the Sorcerer's Hat to give it back to the Snow Queen. If she fails, Ingrid will freeze Princess Aurora. With time travelers helping her, it shouldn't be too bad. Unfortunately, Missy is the one who stole the hat and is working with the Poison Fairy to become more powerful. Can they stop her?
1. The Poison Fairy

I do not own Doctor Who or Once Upon a Time. Only this story. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter 1: The Poison Fairy

(*FLASHBACK*)

* * *

Missy sat in her office at the 3W Institute feeling frustrated. It was taking a very long time for the various aspects of her plan to fall into place. She needed a source of powerful magic. She tried to take the Blue Diamond, one of the most powerful objects in the entire universe, but Rumplestiltskin sent it to a parallel world where even a Time Lords can't go. She tried on numerous occasions to take the Eye of Life, one of the three magic eyes of the mystic Fates. It had enough power to do what she wanted, but she could never get it. The other two eyes were on different worlds, and Missy didn't know which ones. She had to find a new source of powerful magic. It took some time, but she eventually discovered a powerful object hidden in the mountains of Arendelle. With it, she could absolutely do what she needed. After that, it was all a matter of getting the Dark One on her side, but that was a problem for another day. Missy pressed the button on the intercom system on her desk and spoke into it.

"Ria." Missy said. "I need to see you."

Ria was one of Missy's special employees. She was born in the Enchanted Forest as a fairy. However, she had the uncommon talents of dark magic. She became known as the Poison Fairy. The Blue Fairy saw her as evil and kicked her out of the fairy home. So, Ria trained in dark magic under Cora, the Queen of Hearts. Ria then went to fight the Blue Fairy and lost. Eventually, she went to work for the Evil Queen. Later, Regina crushed Ria's heart after she failed to kill Snow White and steal the Doctor's TARDIS. When Ria died, she was brought here to 3W. Instead of having her body converted into a Cyberman, Missy saw it as more beneficial to have a dark magic fairy at her side. Instead of being reborn as a Cyberman, she would exist like a zombie. However, she was still powerful and dangerous and could be killed again, which would be permanent. Soon, Ria opened the door and walked into the office. She was tall and had pale skin. Her long hair, dress, and wings were all dark black. She stood in front of Missy's desk.

"What do you need?" Ria asked.

"I need you to do something for me." Missy said. "There's a powerful magical object hidden in the mountains of Arendelle. I need you to find it and take it."

"Of course my mistress." Ria said. "What object am I looking for?"

"The Sorcerer's Hat." Missy said. "However, you must be careful. It's very likely that you'll run into the Snow Queen."


	2. Mulan

Chapter 2: Mulan

(*PRESENT DAY*)

* * *

The TARDIS materialized in a dark alley with just barely enough room to step outside and walk into the actual city. First, the eleventh Doctor stepped out. Today, was a family trip. His wife, River Song, stepped outside next, followed by her parents Amy Pond and Rory Williams. The four of them moved out of the alley and onto the crowded city street. There were many tall buildings surrounding them and each one had ancient Chinese architecture. Much of the city was decorated with red Chinese lamps. The city practically glowed under the night sky.

"What did I tell you?" The Doctor asked in a happy tone. "You haven't lived until you've had a summer night in ancient China."

"You say that like it's my first time." River said.

"Well it's our first time." Rory said, referring to himself and Amy.

"It's beautiful, Doctor." Amy said.

The four of them walked through the city, taking in the sights and the smells. They eventually came to a small public park. They walked through it, as if it were a small forest within the city, similar to Central Park in New York City. Suddenly, they saw a fight going on. There was a man pinned to a tree. The one pinning the man to the tree was dressed like a warrior, with a helmet that covers his entire face. The warrior held his sword to the man's throat.

"Tell me what I need to know!" The warrior yelled. "Where are the fairies!"

"Fairies?" The Doctor, Amy, Rory, and River all thought to themselves. What were fairies doing in Ancient China? The Doctor, Amy, and Rory had a bad experience with an evil fairy named Ria when they were last with Snow White in the Enchanted Forest. River suddenly pulled out a small laser gun from her pocket. She then shot a laser at the top of the tree, causing it to combust. As it did, the warrior let his guard down, allowing for the other man to escape into the night. The warrior then turned towards River and aimed his sword at her. The Doctor stepped in the middle.

"Let's not get in a big fight here." The Doctor said.

"You're dark magic is not welcome here." The warrior said.

"It's all science." River said.

"Everybody just relax." The Doctor said.

River lowered her weapon. The warrior did as well.

"What do the Chinese want with fairies?" Amy asked.

"Chinese?" The warrior asked.

"You're not Chinese?" Rory asked.

"I don't know what that is." The warrior replied.

"Do you know where we are?" River asked.

"This is my home." The warrior said. "I fought for the Emperor to defend this kingdom. Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor." He said. "This is Amy, Rory, and River."

"Why have you come here?" The warrior asked.

"We were just passing through." Amy said. "The Doctor wouldn't stop talking about how beautiful this part of China is."

"What?" The warrior asked. "I've never heard of China. Perhaps it exists, but it is not here."

"Then where are we?" Rory asked.

"Where have we been before in all the universe where fairies are real?" Amy asked.

"The Enchanted Forest." The Doctor said. "We're in the Enchanted Forest aren't we?"

"Yes. Where are you from?" The warrior asked.

"Another world." The Doctor said. "What is your name sir? Perhaps you can tell us what's going on here."

"Sir?" The warrior asked.

Then, the warrior took off the helmet that covered the face. Then, long black haired flowed down and they could see that the warrior was in fact a woman.

"You're a woman." River said with a smile.

"My name is Mulan." She said.

Amy and Rory froze with excitement. In their travels of magical worlds they'd met Alice from Wonderland, the Queen of Hearts, Snow White, Rumplestiltskin, and the Evil Queen. However, they never thought they'd ever meet Mulan.

"What's going on with the fairies here?" River asked.

"They're disappearing." Mulan said. "I think I know what's happened to them specifically. The Sorcerer's Hat was stolen and brought here by a crazy woman. I think she's sucking the fairies inside to make the hat's power stronger. I was asked by a powerful sorceress to get the hat back. If I don't, she'll kill my...friends. I overheard that man I was attacking say something about fairies, a hat, and a woman, but now he got away."

"So there's a magic hat that sucks in fairies?" Amy asked.

"Of course there is." Rory said with his typical sarcasm. "Why wouldn't there be? We're in a land of magic."

"We'll have to go to China some other time." The Doctor said. "It looks like now we're helping Mulan."


	3. Ingrid

Chapter 3: Ingrid

(*FLASHBACK*)

* * *

Per Missy's orders, Ria the evil fairy went to Arendelle to search for the sorcerer's hat. Once Missy had the power within the hat, she could do almost anything. However, the hat was hidden here by the Snow Queen so that the Dark One could never get it. Ria used her powers to search for the most powerful source of magic in the area. Her search led her to a cave in the forest on this dark night. She could barely see inside. Ria walked inside and found a chunk of ice sitting in the dirt and rocks. It didn't seem to make sense. So, Ria waved her hand over the ice. Then, the ice faded away and revealed a small, circular box with stars on it. This was the sorcerer's hat in its box form. Ria picked it up and walked back outside. However, as she did, she saw that there was a blonde woman in a glowing white dress standing outside as well.

"Who are you?" The woman asked.

"I am Ria." The poison fairy replied. "You must be the Snow Queen."

"You can call me Ingrid." She said. "Now give the hat to me, or il make you suffer. No fairy stands a chance against me."

"If I was a normal fairy I suppose that would be true." Ria said. "I'm come from another land and I have dark magic. I've been killed before and brought back from the dead."

"That's not possible." Ingrid said. "It's against the laws of magic."

Suddenly, Missy teleported onto the scene and stood next to Ria.

"I didn't use magic." Missy said. "I used science."

"And who might you be?" Ingrid asked.

"The new owner of the sorcerer's hat." Missy said as she took out a laser gun and pointed it at Ingrid. "Say something nice."

"What?" Ingrid asked.

"I'm going to kill you." Missy said. "Before I do, I want you to say something nice."

"Your fancy toy doesn't threaten me." Ingrid said.

"Remember a long time ago when your sisters were still alive?" Missy asked.

"How do you know about them?" Ingrid asked.

"You were visited by the Doctor, Clara Oswald, and Baelfire." Missy said.

"Who told you this?" Ingrid asked.

"The Slitheen hovered above Arendelle in their spaceship and threatened to blow it up." Missy said. "I have that same technology packed into this gun. Now, say something nice."

"If you know so much about that day, then you should know that I destroyed that ship." Ingrid said.

"You cheated." Missy said. "You used the Eye of Life. You don't seem to have it now. It must still be hidden somewhere in these mountains. No matter. I have no use for it, now that I have the hat. I'm not going to say it again. Say. Something. Nice."

Ingrid said nothing. So, Missy fired a laser blast at her. The Snow Queen disappeared in a cloud of magic smoke just in time to avoid the blast, which hit the nearest tree and caused it to explode.

"You now have the hat to yourself my mistress." Ria said. "What will you do now?"

"I need to get enough power into the hat." Missy said. "There's a kingdom in the Enchanted Forest with an alarming amount of good fairies. I'm going to steal their power."

While Missy plotted to get power for the hat, Ingrid walked the halls of the royal palace of Arendelle, which she had frozen ever since Rumplestiltskin stole Elsa. The Snow Queen was crafting a plan to get the stolen hat back.


	4. The Sorcerer's Hat

Chapter 4: The Sorcerer's Hat

(*PRESENT DAY*)

* * *

The Doctor, Amy, Rory, and River promised Mulan that they would help her find whoever was using the Sorcerer's Hat to consume the fairies and absorb their power. The group split up to search in the forest. Amy and Rory remained together. The Doctor elected to go with Mulan. He thought it would be exciting to go on a mission with a famous warrior and hero. River understood his excitement and let him go while she explored the forest alone on this dark night. She cherished the remaining time she did have with the Doctor, of course not knowing how much time that would actually be before he forgot her existence completely. Now, he knew most her her backstory, who her parents were, and their wedding. It was one of those rare times when they both remembered the past, and they remember different futures that they wouldn't tell the other about for the sake of spoilers. Suddenly, as River was walking through the trees, she saw an orange light in the distance. Seeing this as strange, she decided to investigate. River got as close as she could and then hid behind a tree. She peeped her head out and saw a tall women in a long purple coat and dress. This woman was holding a large, sparkling hat. This must be the Sorcerer's Hat. Then she saw what looked like an orange vortex appear out of the base of the hat and suck in two nearby fairies. Then, the vortex disappeared and the hat transformed into a small circular box. River got a good look at this woman's face and immediately stepped out from behind the tree to confront her.

"What are you doing here?" River asked.

"I'm sorry dear. Do I know you?" The woman asked.

"Cut the act Missy." River said. "I know you know who I am."

"True." Missy said. "I've been catching up on what the Doctor did while I was away. I never pictured him as the married type. Luckily in the future, you aren't a problem for me."

"Spoilers." River said. "What are you doing with the hat?"

"I've been trying to get powerful magic and it keeps evading me. I stumbled onto the hat and figure I'd give it a try." Missy said.

"You need to give me the hat and you need to leave." River said. "As a Time Lord you should understand the importance of preserving time."

"Time Lady." Missy said. "I'm old fashioned."

"Anyway." River said. "The Doctor can't know who you are yet. He can't even see you yet."

"I know dear." Missy said. "I didn't know he'd show up here."

"Just give me the hat and leave." River said. "Preserving the future is more important than whatever you're planning."

"Oh sweet Melody Pond." Missy said. "What I'm planning is the future."

Missy then pressed a button on her vortex manipulator and disappeared from the scene. River knew that she hadn't fully retreated. Missy still needed to put more power in the hat and there were still plenty of fairies nearby in the Enchanted Forest. At least now, she knew who they were dealing with. River had to figure out a way to stop Missy and prevent the Doctor from finding out who she is. That would certainly not be easy, especially since Missy had the Poison Fairy working for her.


	5. Mulan's Mission

Chapter 5: Mulan's Mission

(*FLASHBACK*)

* * *

The royal castle of Arendelle was frozen. It had been ever since Ingrid cast her enchantment across the entire realm. Rumplestiltskin kidnapped her niece Elsa and held her in his dark vault. She would need the Sorcerer's Hat to secure her release. Although, she still wasn't sure how she would go about doing that yet. However, she needed the hat first. Unfortunately, it was stolen by Missy. Ingrid the Snow Queen used her magic mirror in the royal castle to discover that Missy had taken it to a far away kingdom and was using it to gather fairies, so that the hat would hold more power. Ingrid knew of a certain warrior from that kingdom who could help her get the hat from the Time Lord who took it.

* * *

After Mulan saved the kingdom from enemy invaders, the Emperor gave the warrior her own estate. She had her own palace where she lived and trained. On this day, Mulan's friends Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora were visiting her. The three of them gathered in the gardens to catch up.

"It's great to see you again." Mulan said. "Tell me. Has there been anything exciting in your kingdom?"

"Actually, there was something." Aurora said. "I encountered a man called the Doctor. He was from another world and had a magic box that could travel to any world you can think of and more."

"That's amazing." Mulan said.

"Maleficent attacked our castle while Phillip was away." Aurora said. "The Doctor took me away in his magic box to escape her. We ended up on a world made entirely of ice and a dragon attacked us. It infected me with some sort of virus. So, the Doctor took me to the best hospital in the universe on another world. He called it New New York and it was five billion years in the future. I'm ok now. The Doctor brought me home and helped fend off Maleficent. She's out of our hair, for now anyway."

"Where is the Doctor now?" Mulan asked.

"We don't know." Phillip said. "He was traveling the universe with a woman the last time we saw him. Her name was Rose Tyler. Who knows where they are right now."

Suddenly, a cloud of white magic smoke appeared next to them. When the smoke cleared, Ingrid was standing there. Mulan and Phillip immediately drew their swords and prepared to fight this strange blonde woman.

"Relax." Ingrid said. "I did not come here to fight."

"Who are you?" Mulan asked.

"I am Ingrid, the rightful Queen of Arendelle." She said. "I've come to ask for your help. A powerful magical object was stolen from me and brought here. Mulan is the most famous warrior in this entire place. You know this area better than the Emperor himself. I came to you so you could help me find what was stolen."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Mulan said.

"I suppose you don't." Ingrid said. She then extended her arm and sent a powerful blast of ice magic that covered Phillip and Aurora. Soon, the prince and princess were turned into frozen ice statues. "Do what I say, or they'll stay like that forever."

"What kind of monster are you?" Mulan asked.

"I don't have time to play around." Ingrid said. "This is serious. The woman who stole the Sorcerer's Hat is using it to steal the fairies in this area. I suggest you start wherever most of the fairies live. You better act quickly before they melt."

Ingrid then disappeared in a cloud of magic smoke. Mulan shed a tear for her frozen comrades. She was especially saddened over Aurora. Mulan then made it her personal mission to find the Sorcerer's Hat and save the beautiful princess. Little did she know that she would soon meet the Doctor. However, he would be much older and have a totally different face than when he met Aurora.


	6. Missy

Chapter 6: Missy

(*PRESENT DAY*)

* * *

Amy and Rory were walking through the dark forest outside Mulan's kingdom, searching for whoever stole the Sorcerer's Hat. They'd recently been through a rough patch in their marriage. They almost got a divorce. However, they made up at the Dalek Asylum and realized that they were clearly meant to be together. Now a family visit to ancient China (which turned out to be Mulan's kingdom in the Enchanted Forest), soon became a hunt for a mad woman with a magic hat.

"What do you suppose happened to Regina?" Rory asked as they walked together. "The last time we were here, she took the Eye of Life after she killed Ria."

"She probably still has it." Amy said. "She'll probably only use it to find Snow White, but we know how that turns out. Snow will eventually triumph. I wouldn't worry about it too much."

"Do you think this crazy woman who stole the hat is Regina?" Rory asked. "Why would she need it after taking the Eye of Life?"

"I don't think the Evil Queen did this." Amy said.

"Then who did?" Rory asked.

"I have no idea." Amy said. "I just hope it's not the Weeping Angels."

* * *

The Doctor and Mulan searched another part of the forest for the woman who stole the Sorcerer's Hat.

"Who is the woman who employed you?" The Doctor asked Mulan. "You said that a powerful sorceress would kill your friends if you didn't find the hat for her."

"You answer one of my questions first." Mulan asked. "Do you know Rose Tyler?"

The Doctor stopped walking.

"How do you know that name?" The Doctor asked.

"You know her." Mulan said. "It's true. You really are the Doctor."

"How do you know that name?" The Doctor repeated.

"My friends, the ones that are in danger, are Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip." Mulan said. "Aurora said that you took her to a world made of ice with a dragon and then you brought her to some place called New New York."

"Oh yes how could I forget." The Doctor said. "That was a long time ago. I don't think Aurora would recognize me. I've changed a lot since we last saw each other."

"What about Rose?" Mulan asked.

"She...stopped traveling with me along time ago. I'm with Amy and Rory now." The Doctor said.

"What about River?" Mulan asked.

"She's their daughter and my wife." The Doctor said. "Long story. So who is this sorceress?"

"Her name is Ingrid." Mulan said. "She's the Queen of Arendelle, a frozen land."

"Why does she want the hat?" The Doctor asked.

"It was hers before this crazy woman stole it." Mulan said.

"Ingrid never told you this woman's name?" The Doctor asked.

"No." Mulan said. "I imagine we'll know her when we see her."

Suddenly, they saw an orange light in the distance. They ran as close as they could and then hid behind a tree. They saw a tall women in a long purple coat and dress. This woman was holding the Sorcerer's Hat. Then she saw what looked like an orange vortex appear out of the base of the hat and suck in two nearby fairies. Then, the vortex disappeared and the hat transformed into a small circular box. The woman then caught sight of the Doctor.

"I'm jealous." Missy said. "Your new body is so young. Mine's middle aged."

The Doctor and Mulan then stepped out into clear view.

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked.

"Spoilers." Missy said.

Mulan then pulled out her sword.

"Give us the hat." Mulan ordered.

"Ria!" Missy yelled.

Suddenly, from the dark skies above, Ria the Poison Fairy flew to the ground and stood in front of Missy.

"Ria?" The Doctor asked. "How can you be here? I watched you die."

"A bit of science and a bit of magic." Ria said. "I'm still just as powerful as ever."

"What are you?" Mulan asked. "I've never seen a dark magic fairy before."

"I'm the last thing you'll ever see." Ria said as she conjured a magic fireball on her hand.

Mulan did not hesitate. She threw her sword at Ria. The weapon pierced through her stomach, killing her before she could attack. Ria then fell dead to the ground. This time, she was permanently dead. The only way for her ever to return to the realm of the living, would be as a Cyberman. Missy could see that she'd been beaten. If she stayed here any longer, it could ruin the timeline with the Doctor in the future. So, she threw the box at Mulan, who caught it. Missy then teleported away before the Doctor could get a really good look at her. It was night after all. He supposed he'd never really seen her that clearly. He might not even recognize her if he saw her again.

"Let's find the others." Mulan said. "We have to give the Sorcerer's Hat to Ingrid before Aurora melts."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Doctor and Mulan, having successfully gotten the Sorcerer's Hat in its box form from Missy, walked through the dark forest looking for Amy, Rory, and River. Eventually, they all met up inside the TARDIS, which was parked in an alleyway downtown in this beautiful city. Mulan, who was no stranger to magic, was not completely dumbfounded by the bigger on the inside nature of the TARDIS. With that said, she was still quite impressed. They told the others of their encounter with the crazy woman.

"Did you get a good look at her?" River asked, sounding very concerned.

"Not really." The Doctor said. "It was quite dark."

River suddenly looked relieved.

"Do you know who this woman is?" Mulan asked River.

"Spoilers." River said.

"What does that even mean?" Mulan asked.

"It means you'll find out in the future." Amy said. "Trust me, I know."

"Where are we going now?" Rory asked as the Doctor started fidgeting with the TARDIS console.

"Mulan's estate." The Doctor said. "That's where Aurora and Phillip are. I bet it's where Ingrid will be waiting for us."

"Aurora and Phillip? Amy asked.

"Ingrid?" Rory asked.

"Surely you've heard of sleeping beauty." River said. "Aurora and Phillip are the friends Mulan was talking about. The ones who would be killed if we didn't find the hat."

"Ingrid is the sorceress who sent me on this mission." Mulan said. "She has the powers of ice magic."

The TARDIS materialized in the gardens on Mulan's estate. The five heroes exited the TARDIS and found Ingrid the Snow Queen standing next to the frozen statues of Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip.

"Are you the Doctor?" Ingrid asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"You're so young." Ingrid said. "The TARDIS stays the same, but you sure will change."

"Great." The Doctor said sarcastically. "Another woman from my future. How many of you are there?"

"I don't know what you mean." Ingrid said. "Did you get the hat?"

"Here it is." Mulan said as she tossed it to Ingrid, who caught it in her hand.

"Thank you." The Snow Queen said. "I appreciate your service. A deal is a deal."

Ingrid was the consumed in magic smoke and disappeared. Then, Aurora and Phillip were also consumed by magic smoke and were returned to normal. They were confused, but the situation became even weirder when they saw the TARDIS again. Mulan ran to Aurora and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry she did that to you. Both of you." Mulan said.

"It's alright." Aurora said. "Where's the Doctor?"

"That would be me." The Doctor said. "I've changed a bit since we last saw each other."

"You know Princess Aurora?" Amy asked.

"I know a lot of people." The Doctor said.

The Doctor, Amy, Rory, River, Mulan, Aurora, and Phillip all then went inside Mulan's estate to eat some food and catch up with each other.

* * *

3W Institute

Missy sat in her office. She'd been holding off her grand plans until she was able to get some powerful magic. She tried to get her hands on the Blue Diamond, the Eye of Life, and the Sorcerer's Hat, but none of her attempts were successful. So, Missy decided to move forward with her plans anyway. She was tired of waiting. It was time to leave the Enchanted Forest behind and look towards the future in the town of Storybrooke.

* * *

 _To be continued in "Once Upon a Time Machine 2-7: City of Angels" a Doctor Who and Once Upon a Time crossover. The Doctor goes to Storybrooke for the first time. Also, at the end of "Wrath of the Sea Witch", the Doctor and Clara received a note saying that they had to go to Oz and rescue Rumplestiltskin. "City of Angels" will show the origins of the note and how Rumple got to Oz. Missy has dark plans for the town and employs the use of the Weeping Angels. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
